


Mise En Place

by steadypearlgiver



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steadypearlgiver/pseuds/steadypearlgiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss tries to teach Johanna how to cook, but quickly loses focus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mise En Place

“Ok Everdeen, show me what you’ve got.” Johanna stood back to give her girlfriend access to the cutting board. Katniss smirked and shook her head.

“Oh no you don’t.” she replied, “This is all you. You’re the one who said you would cook me dinner for once.”

Johanna sighed dramatically and looked at the cutting board in front of her.

“Fine but you have to show me how.” She expectantly raised her eyebrows at Katniss. Katniss laughed and rolled her eyes at Johanna. Stepping behind her girlfriend, Katniss picked up the onion and quickly peeled it as Johanna watched. She reached both of her arms around Johanna and grasped the knife firmly in her hand.

“Ok so this is how you hold a knife properly.” Katniss turned her hand from side to side to demonstrate. “Now you try.”

Johanna rolled her eyes and took the knife in her hand. “I think I know how to hold a knife Katniss.”

Katniss moved her hand over Johanna’s and corrected it. She smiled over Johanna’s shoulder and moved her other hand to the onion. She could feel Johanna’s heart rate quicken and smirked to herself. She leaned into the older woman’s neck and whispered her next instructions.

“Put your hand here and hold the onion. Good just like that. Now curl your fingers.” She heard Johanna gasp and she turned her head toward her. “So you don’t cut yourself.”

Johanna moaned softly and decided that she didn’t want to be the one getting teased anymore. She thrust her hips back into her girlfriend’s and set down the knife. She turned her head and caught Katniss’ lips in a heated kiss.

Katniss broke the kiss and moved her lips down the side of her lover’s neck. Johanna reached her hand up to grab at Katniss’ hair. Right now Katniss was winning their little teasing game and they both knew it. Johanna spun around and roughly pushed her girlfriend backwards until her back hit their kitchen table. She slid her hand under Katniss’ shirt until she reached her ribcage, where she started to lightly trace patterns that made her shiver.

Katniss moaned and turned them so Johanna was pressed between her and the table. She lifted Johanna’s shirt off and dropped it to the floor. Her attention was immediately focused on Johanna’s bare chest and she leaned down to lightly kiss one nipple. Johanna groaned in frustration at the gentle contact and then let out a loud whimper when her girlfriend roughly bit her nipple and soothed it with the flat of her tongue.

She placed her hands on Katniss’ shoulders as she was lifted onto the table. Katniss pushed her flat onto her back and kissed her. Her kisses moved down her body and she smiled when she heard Johanna moan at the sensation of her fingers entering her. Katniss lowered her head and teasingly kissed the crease of Johanna’s thigh. Johanna could feel her entire body buzzing in anticipation and she could feel her lover’s breath teasing her.

“Fuck Kat, please!” Johanna begged and she groaned as she felt the younger woman smile against her.

After what seemed like hours she felt Katniss’ warm tongue on her center and screamed in pleasure when Katniss curled her fingers inside of her. Katniss lapped at her sensitive nerve and savored the taste of her girlfriend. Soon Johanna’s moans grew louder and she was roughly grabbing at Katniss’ hair as she neared her climax. Katniss curled her fingers one last time and watched as Johanna finally fell over the edge and rode out her orgasm. She kissed up the older woman’s body and cradled her face as she kissed her tenderly.

“I love when you teach me how to cook.” Johanna laughed and Katniss couldn’t help but join in.

“Funny how we never end up with any food cooked hm?” She replied.

Johanna stroked her lover’s hair and smiled lovingly at her. “So pizza it is?”

Katniss rolled her eyes and laughed. “Sounds delicious.”


End file.
